Warrior cats Fanfic:Fernstar
by Fernberry
Summary: As Fernpaw grows, a dark force is rising within the Clans...and Fernpaw is the only cat who can stop them.But with the vicous Emberstar,MountainClan, ShadeClan and the Dark Forest against her...can she? Watch as Dark Forest cats stalk the world of the living, for the first time. This thrilling tale is set on a small island in the middle of the sea,when The Three were apprenices.
1. ALLEGIANCES

**A/N: HI THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC YAYYY!**

 **The OC's are now closed ;D!**

 **THIS IS THE ALLEGIANCES!**

 **ALLEGIANCES**

ShellClan

Leader: Moonstar-light grey She-cat, with a moon-like circle on her face, and sky-blue eyes.

Deputy:Stormcrash- grey-and-white tom with bright yellow eyes

Medicen cat:Bluepool- dark blue-grey She-cat with ice-blue eyes. Apprentice: Birdpaw

Warriors:

Frostheart -grumpy white tom with ice-blue eyes. Apprentice :Rosepaw

Gullquake -grey-and-white tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Goldenpaw

Darkfeather-graceful black She-cat with yellow eyes.

Foxclaw-fierce ginger tom with brown paws, a white tail-tip, and amber eyes

Petalfall-reddish she-cat with cream dapples and green eyes. Apprentice: Greypaw

Waterfang-large dark grey tom with deep blue eyes and large fangs.

Coralstorm-brown-and-cream She-cat with one green eye and one yellow one.

Tortoisetail-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Wolfstorm-wolf-like she-cat with yellow eyes.

Paleblossom-cream she-cat with white specks and green eyes

Apprentices

Rosepaw-reddish she-cat with cream dapples and green eyes.

Goldenpaw-black tom with a golden mask-marking over his golden eyes

Birdpaw-cream she-cat with green eyes; apprentice to the medicen cat.

Greypaw-lazy grey tom.

Queens

Flamingsight -fire-furred she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Fernkit, brown-and-white tabby with green eyes, and Amberkit, fire-furred she-cat with amber eyes).

Spiritsong- white she-cat with blue eyes(mother of Echokit, who looks exactly her).

Greysplash- grey-and-white she-cat with bue eyes(expecting).

Elders

Dustmuzzle-cranky grey tom with yellow eyes

Seafoot-grey tom with green eyes

Ivyclaw-white she-cat with green eyes.

Mountainclan

Leader:Emberstar- small, brown scarred she-cat with a fierce amber gaze.

Deputy: Silverfall -paranoid silver she-cat.

Warriors

Jaggedfang-mountainous grey tom.(greiving his apprentice,Leafpaw)

Lynxear-looks like Wolfstorm (Wolfstorm's father).

Hawkflight-Brown-and-white she-cat with green eyes(greiving her kit, Leafpaw)

Shadowfall-sneaky black she-cat with yellow eyes

Falconpool-dark tabby she-cat with deep green :Echopaw(Leafpaw's brother

Apprentices

Echopaw-Ash grey tom with red legs and underbelly

Icepaw- snow-white she-cat with leaf-green eyes; a gaze that sends a chill to the cats nearby.

Queens

Brokenwing- light brown tabby with green eyes(expecting four kits)

Forestclan

Leader:Jaystar-silver tabby

Deputy:Sparrowflight- white-and-brown tabby

Medicine cat: Oakleaf- strong golden tom with light green eyes.

Warriors

Squirreltail- energetic,dark ginger she-cat with a surprisingly bushy tail and leaf-green Apprentice:Sharppaw

Mouseclaw-shy, young, mouse-brown Apprentice:Honeypaw

Brakenbreeze-golden she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice:Ivypaw

Shardclaw-dark grey tom with amber eyes

Apprentices

Ivypaw-she-cat with white fur with black dapples and deep green eyes

Honeypaw=golden she-cat with blue eyes(Brackenbreeze's kit)

Sharppaw-tom with brown tabby fur that sticks up in all directions

ShadeClan

Leader: Shade- large black tom with piercing green eyes.

Deputy: Rose- reddish she cat with a missing eye, surrounded with scars, and a green one.

Medicen cat:Fleck -white she-cat with golden flecks.

Warriors

Scar- tiny, cold, white she-cat with a marbled black-and-white face, one green eye and one icy blue one with a jagged scar over it.

Brick- large ginger tom.

Claw- large black-and-white tom with yellow Apprentice:Juniper

Blaze-Small ginger tom.

Apprentices

Juniper-small brown she-cat with white specks and blue eyes

Scorch-tiny ginger she-cat with bright green eyes.

StreamClan

Leader: Ripplestar -silver tabby tom with green eyes.(Grandson of Sparkstar)

Deputy:Minnowtail -white she-cat with blue Apprentice:Stormpaw.

Medicine cat:Reedfrost -cream tom with light green Apprentice:Willowpaw

Warriors  
Hawkstorm-dark tabby tom with ice-blue eyes Apprentice:Cloudpaw

Apprentices

Stormpaw -grey tom with yellow eyes.  
Willowpaw- light brown tabby with one green eye and one blue one  
Cloudpaw-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cats out of Clans

Mist- white she-cat with pale blue eyes and pale grey paws.

Seaweed- pale grey tom with green eyes.

Albatross- grey-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes.

Fish- silver tom kit with blue eyes.

Crab-Bright ginger she-kit with yellow eyes.

Smoke- grey tom with yellow eyes.

* * *

Paleblossom gazed at the stream; she observed its acute ripples and miniture turns.

 _Streams never stop; they keep on running and running; they will never let me betray , they feed the sea._

Just then, a flash of silver flickered beneath the clear water. and Paleblossom scooped in her paw. She flipped the fish out, tiny droplets of water dancing upon its shimmering scales and sunk her teeth into its flesh, her eyes glimmering in the moonlight.

Then a heart-wrenching yowl filled the night.

For a heartbeat,Paleblossom thought it was the fish, before realizing it was coming from ForestClan territory.

* * *

 **ForestClan**

All cats tensed as another yowl ripped through the air. Jaystar flicked an anxious ear as Oakleaf flitted from the nursery to the medicine den, and back again. Sparrowflight's kitting had been tough so far, and the first kit, Silverkit, had already died. He was worried for his mate.

 **A/N The cats out of Clans are all related and are a band of rogues, except Smoke who left them to become a !Dun!Dun!A tense first chapter ;D**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

 ***Post your cats, guys!***

The ghostly orb of the half-moon shone down upon a small clearing that was shrouded by trees, their leaves painted silver by its dim light.

Suddenly, there was the rustling of moss against fur as a cat stirred in one of the dens lining the edge of the camp. It poked its slender brown tabby head out of a gap. Milk-scent wafted from the green-eyed cat. It was a queen of ForestClan.

Sparrowflight sighed at the velvet star-infested sky, before she slipped back into the nursery.

Masked by the shadows,that were cast by the brambles that were woven into the nursery walls, and lying on Sparrowflight's nest, was a newborn kit. It pummelled its tiny white paw against the moss, feebly yowling for its mother.

Letting out another quiet sigh, the she-cat groomed the kit, smoothing out its grey-brown tabby fur.

As Sparrowflight licked her daughter, a tom emerged from the warriors' den on the other side of camp .His yellow eyes glowed with malicious madness, and his ginger, white and black-patched fur was criss-crossed with the scars of many vicious battles.

He was Mapleclaw, an ambitious tom who had killed ForestClan's last deputy and was one of two cats Oakstar had hoped to make deputy .The other cat had been Sparrowflight, but, since she had a kit, she could not be deputy.

Mapleclaw smirked. Nobody stood in the way of his destruction of ForestClan only cat that could stop him was Sparrowflight. And to do that, she would have to abandon her only kit…

*********************************************As the blood-red rays of the rising sun smeared the pastel-blue sky, Eaglestreak lead the ShellClan dawn patrol along ForestClan border. Then, he froze. Frostheart, his brother Seastorm, and Foxclaw halted behind their deputy. Then,they heard it. The mewling of a newborn kit.

That kit was Sparrowflight's kit.

They took that kit back to camp.

They gave her to the nursing queen,Flamingsight.

And they swore that the kit would never know that she was not ShellClan.


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N sorry I haven't updated in a while! Also, PLZ review so I know that SOMEONE is ACTUALLY reading this Fanfic! ;D BTW, sorry for the rubbish prologue; I had writer's block!**

"Shouldn't she have opened her eyes by now?"

"Spiritsong. She is half a moon old. She'll open them when she's ready."Fernkit wriggled closer to her mother's warm belly, burying her face into its fluffy fur.

 _Yes, when I'm ready!_ She agreed.

"I took 3 moons to open mine; I was always such a stubborn kit!" Flamingsight continued fondly.

A soft purr sounded from a third queen, named Silversplash. "You're still stubborn now!"

For the first time, Fernkit opened her eyes a crack. It was because she wished to see her mother's reaction to Silversplash's comment. And, of course, she wanted to see what the world looked like. But all she could see was a load of bright orange fur. _Boring!_ She thought, about to close her eyes again…

"YOU OPENED YOUR EYES!"

Fernkit let out a surprised squeak as something bowled into her, flipping her over. Suddenly, she saw a whole lot more than just orange fur. She saw a fire-coloured she-kit with glowing amber eyes, who—she guessed—was Amberkit, her littermate .She stared up at her sister. Then kit cocked her head, her hawk-like orbs twinkling with excitement at the prospect of Fernkit opening her eyes

"Can we play warriors?"Amberkit asked, after looking down upon her tabby sister for about 23 wave-crashes.

 _Warriors!_

Fernkit's heart slapped against her ribcage like a fish stranded on the shore.

She lashed her tiny tail.

 _Warriors protect our Clan! Warriors are free cats, and make sure WE are free, too!_ Fernkit wriggled out from under her kin, and scrambled to her paws.

A salty stench drifted in through a bright hole in the nursery's rocky walls. Fernkit recognized the sharp scent; it carried the same fresh sea-smell her father had on his pelt when he'd visited a moon ago.

It chased away the stuffy stench of moss and milk and warm, sleeping cats. Fernkit imagined herself leaping out of that bright hole, and racing out into the unknown- the ocean breeze ruffling her fur, and hunting and fighting for her Clan.

Being a _warrior!_

Excitement made Fernkit's pelt itch. _I'm going to be a warrior!_

Fernkit craned her neck to look upwards. The nursery was _huge!_ In darkness, it had felt tiny and cosy, but now she could see its jagged stone ceiling arching high overhead.

"Whoa…" She mewled in wonder.

For some reason, Amberkit puffed out her chest.

"I know, right! I come up with the best games _ever!_ "

Fernkit cocked her head in confusion, then realized:Amberkit had asked about a game, so she thought Fernkit was amazed at _that._ She _mrrowed_ with laughter.

"I didn't mean you, gull-brain! I _whoaed_ at the _ceiling!"_

"What's so amazing about it?" Snorted Amberkit, upturning her ginger, fluffy kit-face. She made it sound like she thought the ceiling were boring, though Fernkit could tell by the glint in Amberkit's amber eyes that she was in awe of them, too. After about 10 heartbeats of staring at it, the ceiling seemed dull. Then, Fernkit had an idea.

"Why don't we look at _everything_?"

"Yes, that's a good idea, Fernkit. You and Amberkit should explore ;it'll help you when you're apprentices. You could find some friends to play with!" Came Flamingsight's affectionate mew.

Fernkit turned, and her jaw dropped open at the sight of her mother. Flamingsight looked exactly like Amberkit, but she was sleeker, much more elegant. And she was _MASSIVE!_

 _Do I look like her?_

Fernkit examined her paws; the slender, fluffy legs leading to them were a dark brown with a dark tabby pattern. The paws themselves were small and snow-white—unlike her mother and sister's , which were large and splayed—adorned with tiny, thorn-sharp claws. Imagining them sleek, Fernkit flexed them with satisfaction.

Suddenly, a paw collided with her head. Its force sent her sprawling and made her ears ring.

"Come _on_! You're taking _ages_ and I really, really _really_ want to go outside!" Mewled Amberkit. Fernkit glared at her sister in indignation.

" That doesn't mean you can whack my head off!" She spat, huffily scrabbling to her paws. However, her grumpiness didn't last long; after scrambling out of the 'Bright Hole' (that she later found out was the nursery entrance) Fernkit's enthusiasm and excitement came rushing back.

 **A/N There are gonna be about 4 kit chapters—Fernkit's gonna have lots of mini adventures! But that does NOT mean you've got ages to post StarClan (and Dark Forest) OC's**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N Double update! Who is your favourite character so far? Fernkit is very enthusiastic! She is accident-prone, as you'll find out in the chapter after this!**

"Wow, wow, wow, _wow_!" Fernkit squealed, as she blinked away the glare of the sunlight that was so bright that it stung her eyes. ShellClan's camp opened out in front of her like a dream. It was _amazing._

A vast clearing ( dotted with cats) of golden, sifting sand, which arched and curved beneath the pawsteps of many generations of cats, stretched out to greet the sheer rock that surrounded the kits on all sides.

Turning, Fernkit could see the nursery-cave, that seemed _tiny_ now, sticking out of the ground like a seagull's wing.

Amberkit nudged her.

"Race me to that hill!" She hissed, nodding at a large mound of sand with a stone-lined hole, and a large slab of rock with a long-furred pale-gray cat with a white face on top of it. " But, at the same time, we can't wake that cat, Moonstar."

"OK! Ready?" Amberkit flicked her ear in response, her amber eyes fixed on the hill, her haunches waggling. "GO!"

The two kits set off in a flurry of paws and whiskers. Fernkit screwed her eyes shut, and her nose lead the way. Letting out a high-pitched squeak, she began kicking up sand, showering herself with the golden dust.

The wind ruffled her fur, and Fernkit could almost believe that she was a warrior .She could almost feel her muscles rippling underneath _sleek_ fur not fluffy. And—Fernkit yelped as she collided with something hard and furry.

"OI! Look where you're going!" Fernkit's green orbs shot open to see a bristling grey-and-white tom with ice-blue eyes." Mousebrain !" He spat, before stalking away, muttering insults under his breath.

 _I'm not a mousebrain!_

"Don't mind him!" Came a friendly mew behind her. Spinning around, Fernkit saw a reddish she-cat with cream dapples." He's just my grumpy mentor, Frostheart. Don't let him bother you; he's like that to everyone—even our _leader!_ " The apprentice nodded towards the gray cat on the hill, who was now awake; woken by the triumphant, squealing ginger shape of Amberkit.

 _Great, I lost_! _Birdbrain Frosth—_

" OH! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Rosepaw!" Yowled Rosepaw, interrupting Fernkit's thoughts."Anyway, back to Frostheart! Y'know there _are_ worst cats than him—MountainClan! Great StarClan! They're a vicous bunch! Especially their leader, Emberstar! Some say she _eats_ kits and apprentices when they cross the border!" She shuddered," It's easy to believe! Trust me I've _seen_ her!"

Transfixed, Fernkit asked," What does she look like?"

"Scary. Even though she's—"

" Stop gabbling like Ivyclaw .It's you need to clean out Dustmuzzle's nest!"

Rosepaw turned and blinked indignantly at Frostheart, the cat who had spoken."There's nothing _wrong_ with-"

"If you don't stop, I won't train you for a moon."

Sighing, Rosepaw glanced at Fernkit "Sorry." She muttered, before turning tail and following her mentor, leaving Fernkit with whirling thoughts of Emberstar.

For a few heartbeats, Fernkit considered asking the elders about the murderous MountainClan leader. But sleep was already tugging at her Fernkit had no idead where the Elders' den was.

Fernkit slowly stumbled back towards the nursery, where Flamingsight picked her up and dropped her into the nest beside Amberkit. Who was, unsurprisingly, boasting in her sleep about winning. Even though she hadn't won, technically.

Fernkit slept for the rest of that day.


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N The weird things kits dream of…**

 _Fernkit leapt at a giant scarred warrior, her claws outstretched and her muscles rippling. But the warrior was too fast. Dodging, it scraped enormously large talons down Fernkit's flank. That was when Fernkit realized-she was fighting Emberstar!_

" _I'm going to kill you and eat you for breakfast!"The MountainClan Leader hissed, her cruel eyes glinting. Emberstar lunged, her glistening fangs missing Fernkit's neck by a whisker. Rolling onto her back, Fernkit scratched Emberstar's belly as she lurched once more. Fernkit jumped back up into a sitting position._

 _Then, for some reason, Emberstar raised a massive forepaw and poked the tiny tabby on the nose. Bewildered, Fernkit bit it. The mighty Clan leader let out a high-pitched yowl._

 _Too high-pitched. It sounded like Amberkit when she had stood on a thorn a few sunrises ago._

" _OWWWW! WHY DID YOU BITE ME?" The she-cat squealed._

 _Fernkit blinked._ We're in a battle! Aren't we _meant_ to bite?

The battle scene faded away into blackness, and Fernkit opened her eyes.

Amberkit was glaring at her, one paw rolled up against her chest. She looked _furious!_

" _Why_ did you bite me?!"She squealed.

Fernkit cocked her head. She hadn't bitten Amberkit.

Had she? _Wait!_ She must have bitten her _sister_ not Emberstar. Well…

"I thought you were going to eat me!"Fernkit's reply was so abnormal that Amberkit let out a rumbling purr.

 _Hey! Don't purr at me!_

She gave her littermate a harsh seagull-stare.

"Why did you wake me, anyway?" she growled, trying to sound as threatening as possible. Which wasn't very.

"Well. You were messing up all the feathers…"

Amberkit flicked her tail at their shell-nest. It was shredded. The feathers were scattered around the nursery- causing another kit, Echokit, to sneeze.

Fernkit must have attacked the nest in her sleep.

" _And,_ " Amberkit continued," we didn't get to explore properly yesterday; you just sat there talking to a random apprentice, and I, after winning, got bored and went to sleep!" Fernkit's whiskers twitched; Amberkit's brusque way of speaking amused her, somehow.

The two-moons-old she-kit remembered yesterday, when she'd had no idea where the Elders' Den was…

"Let's see where the dens-" Fernkit cut herself off as she realized that Amberkit had already gone.

With a huff, Fernkit began heaving herself up one of her mother's hindlegs. Panting, she struggled onto the ginger queen's back, then let out an excited squeak as she slid down her tail. She waggled her haunches, ready to hop out of the shell-nest. But as Fernkit did, a soft paw landed on her tail.

Flamingsight was awake.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Fernkit gazed innocently up at her mother, her large, ivy-coloured eyes wide. "Outside." She hesitated, then decided to why. "I want to see the dens."

Flmingsight released her tail, her amber eyes glinting.

"Not until you've had your daily milk."

"But-"

"Amberkit had hers at sunrise." Flamingsight drew her kit back to her belly. It wasn't until Fernkit tasted the sweet taste of milk, that she realized how hungry she was. She was so hungry that she felt like one of the empty shell-nests! Finally, Flamingsight allowed her kit to venture outside.

"Keep out from under other cats' paws!" The flame-furred queen called after Fernkit ,as she skittered off, before turning and talking to Spiritsong about how much it hurts when you get a crab pincer down your throat.

Fernkit raced out of the nursery, pausing only when she was dazzled by the sun. Two figures came into focus before her: Amberkit, and a black apprentice with a golden mask-like marking over his glinting, yellow eyes.

" _Finally!_ " Her littermate squeaked."You took _ages_ in there! What in StarClan were you doing?"

"Mum wouldn't let me go out," answered Fernkit.

Then the black-and-gold tom spoke, in a smooth, flowing, _golden_ accent.

"Well, you're out now. Anyway, I'm Goldenpaw."

Goldenpaw dipped his head in one fluid, swift movement; he seemed so graceful...But then tripped over, sprawling across the sand, almost bowling Fernkit over. Luckily, she leaped out of the way just in time. Goldenpaw struggled to his paws, flushing beneath his dark fur. Amberkit's whiskers Fernkit, looking closer, saw that the clumsy tom had a shard of shell sticking out of his head like a Alacorn horn **(Alacorns are a type of whale that has a unicorn horn!)** couldn't help but let out a loud _mrrow_ of amusement. Goldenpaw blushed deeper.

"What?"

Amberkit snorted. "You've got a shell coming out of your head!"

" I thought apprentices were meant to be _grown up_! _Not_ like clumsy kits that fall over their own paws!" added Fernkit. Goldenpaw looked in

"I was only made an apprentice yesterday!" He mewed indignantly, his polished accent slipping for a heartbeat , "Can't we just carry on?"

Fernkit rolled her eyes—she'd heard the queens complaining about rolling eyes in the nursery, and thought it was cool." Alright then," She turned to her sister, doing her best impression of a warrior, "Amberkit, why is Goldenpaw here?"

" He agreed to show us where things are in camp, and to introduce us to EVERYONE!" Amberkit replied.

 _Doing her warrior impersitation! Wait, is impersitation even a word?_ Fernkit pondered for a wave-crash before deciding: _No. Definitely,_ _definitely_ _not! Although it_ _would_ _be a good one…_

Amberkit flicked her ear in annoyance and impatience. "Can we go now?!"

Goldenpaw didn't answer, but began trotting towards on of the stone walls that bordered ShellClan's camp.

Looking over his shoulder, the tom purred, mewing in his 'golden' voice once more,

"Well, what are you waiting for?"


	6. STARCLAN SPECIAL!

**A/N STARCLAN SPECIAL!**

 **Before I start I am going to say something: today I saw a cat that looks EXACTLY LIKE Fernkit OUTSIDE MY HOUSE! PLZ tell me in the reviews if YOU see a cat that looks like one of my characters! **I am going to put a StarClan/Dark Forest Allegiances so you can see who's who, and who else I need. ALSO I WILL UPDATE THIS WHEN I GET NEW OC'S!****

Allegiances

Former Leaders

Robinstar- dark brown she-cat with a bright red chestand amber eyes FC:ForestClan  
Blueflame- blue-grey tom with one amber eye and one blue eyes FC:MountainClan  
Featherstar-silver she-cat with a long, feathery tail and blue eyes FC:ShellClan  
Redstar-Red tortoiseshell with tom with black paws and narrow blue eyes. FC:MountainClan

Former Deputies

Goldenrod- golden tom with blue-green eyes

Whisperfoot- white she-cat with black paws FC:MountainClan

Wildpool- brusque calico she-cat with dark, golden eyes and straggly fur FC:ForestClan

I NEED MORE DEPUTIES!

Former Medicen cats

Gingersplash- sharp-tongued, ginger she-cat with a white 'splash' of fur over one of her blue eyes FC:StreamClan

Snowpool- white she-cat with amber :ShellClan

Frostfeather- white she-cat with deep green :ShellClan

Specklewish- speckled brown she-cat with green eyes and a white ring around one eye FC:StreamClan(Gingersplash's former apprentice and sister of Sparkstar)

I NEED SOME TOMS!

Warriors

Snaketooth- jet-black tom with a white 'diamond' of fur upon his chest and green eyes FC (Former Clan) MountainClan.

Paleheart- white she-cat with pale grey chest and pale green eyes. FC: ShellClan. Apprentice: Redpaw

Darkflower-Black she-cat with amber eyes(she changed her name back when she met Nightshade the original at the border!)FC:MountainClan

Frecklefur- black she-cat with white speckles and pale green eyes. FC: ShellClan.

Raven- jet-black she-cat with a white chest, and a crippled back leg. FC: ShadeClan. Littermates: Bear and Frost.

Bear-huge brown tabby with only a stump for a tail FC:ShadeClan.

Frost-small white tabby tom with green eyes FC:ShadeClan

Owlfeather- dark brown tabby tom. FC: ForestClan

Grazednose- light grey tabby tom with a scar on his muzzle and deep green eyes.

Watereyes- white with light-grey stripes on muzzle. FC: ShellClan.

Fadingleaves-pale brown tabby she-cat with pastel-blue eyes. FC: ForestClan

Russetleap- energetic russet tom with golden FC:ForestClan. Sister: Redfall(living)

Iceflower-pure white she-cat with light green eyes(distantly related to Iceholly)FC:MountainClan

Hazelleaf- brown tabby with leaf-green FC:ForestClan

Darkwillow-Black tom with silver stripes and deep blue eyes. FC:ShadeClan

Jinx-Exactly identical to her brother FC: ShadeClan

Troutjaw-black and grey tabby tom with green :ShellClan

Brindlespot-brindle-coloured with grey spots on her head and flank and soft yellow cat to be Sparrowflight's mother!

Snowfall-white tom with yellow :MountainClan

Apprentices

Stone(paw but few ShadeClan cats use Warrior names)-speckled grey tom with pale green :ShadeClan

Lilac(paw but I already have a Lilacpaw and this Lilacpaw is too nice to share a name with a cat-who's-going-crazy-in-the-Dark-Forest)Light grey she-cat with white patches and blue eyes FC:ShadeClan

Leafpaw- chocolate and dark cream she-cat with ice blue :MountainClan

Redpaw- reddish tom with green :MountainClan

Queens

Iceholly- Pure white she-cat with deep green eyes (nursing Torrentkit, a kit that died of a cold caused by falling in a stream. Also, instead of dying from saving a rogue queen's kits, can Iceholly have died saving Torrentkit? PLZ answer me in the reviews/PM me) FC: StreamClan.

Skyleap- Pale grey she-cat with white dapples and twinkling blue eyes.(mother of Blizzardkit,Snowkit,Cloudkit and Oceankit)Sister: Gingersplash.

Emberbreeze-pale-ginger tabby she-cat with white patches( mother of Firekit, Brightkit and Poppykit)

Kits

Blizzardkit-pure white tom-kit with amber eyes

Oceankit-pale grey she-kit with blue eyes

Cloudkit-an exact tom replica of Skyleap

Snowkit- pure white she-kit with sky-blue eyes

Torrentkit- grey tabby tom with a white chest and paws, and blue-green eyes (2 moons old)

Brightkit- PLZ can I change her pelt colour to pale ginger, with everything else the same? Answer in the reviews/PM me!(1 moon old)

Firekit-flame-furred tomkit with blazing amber eyes(1 moon old)

Poppykit- dark brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and white paws(1 moon old).

Clownkit- white with ginger stripes and blue eyes. **KITS ARE CLOSED**

 **DARK FOREST**

Leader: Swift- a lean, mean black-and-white she-cat with fierce amber eyes. Apprentice:Lilacpaw FC: NightClan

Deputy: Nightshade- half-crazed black she-cat with one red eye and one green one(NOT Darkflower). Sister: :NightClan/MountainClan

Former Medicine cats

Darkclaw- midnight-black tom with deep blue FC:ShellClan

Soul- blue-grey she-cat(blind and mute)FC:Shade

Blackmist- black she-cat with green eyes FC:NightClan(an anceint, destroyed Clan of evil cats)

Warriors

Twistedstar- dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a black spiralling pattern on her pelt and a twisted tail FC:Night(an anceint, destroyed Clan of evil cats)

Hurricanestar-Tom with grey eyez and thick grey-and-white :MountainClan

Smokethorn- dark grey tom with fierce yellow eyes. FC: MountainClan.

Sharptooth-dark tom with deep brown eyes. FC: MountainClan (acts like a servant to Smokethorn, and is mainly mute)

Ice- a feeling-less white tom with ice-blue eyes. FC: ShadeClan. Sisters: Scar(still alive) and Skull.

Skull- marbled, black-and-white she-cat with luminous green eyes.

Fallenstar- dark tabby tom with amber eyes and a black spiralling pattern on his pelt ang a fang poking out from his FC:Night(former leader)Sister:Twistedstar.

Ghost- ghostly white tom with blind FC:Shade

Blackscar- black tom with a massive scar reaching from his chin to the base of his tail FC:MountainClan

Gingerclaw-Ginger and white tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes FC:ShellClan

Silverberry-silver tabby with green eyes(one blind) FC:ForestClan

These Dark Forest cats dream of making NightClan rise again...

 **NO MORE DF CATS**

Cats dreaming in DF(Dark Forest)/apprentices

Paleblossom-graceful,clever,seductive she-cat with light cream fur, white speckles and pale green eyes. Clan:ShellClan

Lilacpaw-silver tabby(Dark Forest, formerly MountainClan)

Willowpaw

Darkfeather

Honeypaw

Scar

Claw

Jaggedfang

Ivypaw

Emberstar

Lynxear

Shadowfall

Echopaw-Ash grey tom with dark ginger underbelly Clan:MountainClan

Juniper(paw)-small speckled brown she-cat with blue eyes Clan:ShadeClan

Sharppaw-bitter dark brown tom with fur that sticks up in all angles and a missing leg. Clan:MountainClan

 **AND MANY MORE(who YOU will invent!YAY!)**

* * *

In a large sandy hollow, gathered a Clan of cats. Their pelts twinkled with stars, each one earned by long-ago life-lessons and stories, as they gazed upwards at the moon.

Their faces were horrified, as though they were foretelling something sinister and terrifying.

A tiny grey tom-kit was pestering a white she-cat with deep green eyes.

"But Iceholly! I'm TWO MOONS OLD!" The tiny tom mewled indignantly, flailing his paws as he struggled to clamber over Iceholly's tail, which she was using to bar his way," That's _really_ mature!"

Iceholly blinked down at him.

"You can't see this, Torrentkit. It's not for you to see." Torrent glared at her. Iceholly laughed, and flicked her tail on the kit's head, "And don't you give me that sour look! Why don't you play with the other kits?"

"But the others are in the other side of StarClan!"

"Oh. I forgot." Iceholly paused for a moment, then laughed again. "I sound like Redpaw!"

The dark ginger tabby-tom apprentice, who was sitting in front of Iceholly, and next to a flecked black she-cat and a golden tom, jumped and turned around, looking curious.

"Who said my name?" He saw Iceholly and Torrentkit. "Who are you?"

The flecked black cat spun around, her pale green eyes blazing. "Redpaw! You _know_ who they are! So stop asking stupid questions, and let me watch The Sign!"

"Frecklefur," mewed the golden tom," Don't be so harsh on him! He's Paleheart's apprentice."

Frecklefur narrowed her eyes. "Oh yeah, let's be extra nice to Redpaw; he's _lovely_ Paleheart's apprentice." She hissed, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Torrentkit stared up at Iceholly, his eyes wide with innocence.

"Why's Frecklefur so grumpy?"

 **A/N LOL! Remember to keep posting!**

 **Also shout out to Butterfly Kitty for coming up with Iceholly, Torrentkit, Snaketooth and Redpaw, and being the first to post OC's!**

 **Shout out to EchoMoonFrost for Paleblossom!**

 **Here are the OC types I need:**

 **2 StarClan Med cats-VITAL  
6 StarClan Leaders-VITAL  
10 Cats dreaming in the Dark Forest-VITAL!  
** **1 more StarClan Warrior  
1 more StarClan apprentice-VITAL  
4 Dark Forest Queens**

 **Did you know:ShadeClan used to be called DarkClan in my notes.**


	7. Chapter 4

**A/N** **Hi guys! Keep those OC reviews pouring in!WOW! The reviews have DOUBLED! Thanks SO much for your support, guys!**

Meanwhile, in ShellClan, Fernkit and Amberkit exchanged a bemused glance, before sprinting after Goldenpaw, who was now running full-pelt at the jagged rock.

 _What is Golden-_

Suddenly, Goldenpaw disappeared.

Amberkit and Fernkit skidded to a halt; Goldenpaw had gone _through_ the wall. Then, Amberkit erupted into a hysterical fit of sudden snorts and loud _mrrows_ of laughter. Fernkit stared at her.

"Why are you laughing?! What's so funny!?"

Her sister let out a hiccup in reply. Completely and utterly confused, Fernkit turned back to where Goldenpaw had disappeared, and saw what Amberkit had thought of as hilarious: a hole.

All the apprentice had done was go through a hole.

 _It's not even that funny! But, maybe Amberkit is just weird…_

As her gaze drifted along the jagged rock wall, Fernkit noted that there were three other caves: gaping chunks of darkness, joined together by jutting ledges, that seemed almost invisible against the slate-grey stone.

Goldenpaw's head stuck out of the cave.

"It's alright to come in, y'know!"

Leaving Amberkit still snorting, the brown-and-white tabby she-kit entered the den. It took several wave-crashes for Fernkit's eyes to become accustomed to the sudden darkness. But, once they did, Fernkit was astonished at how cozy the shadowed cave was.

Peeking out from behind Goldenpaw(he'd been blocking her view)she spotted three large shell- nests, lined with a thick layer of feathers and with shafts of sunlight, from holes in the den's sides, shining directly upon them. Which was perfect; it kept the elderly cats lying there comfortably warm.

Examining the old cats, Fernkit saw that there was one cream she-cat with bright green eyes; a frail-looking grey tom with a heavily whitening muzzle(who was asleep, so Fernkit could not see his eye colour) and a broad-shouldered grey tom with piercing yellow eyes.

"Have you come to change my bedding?" The(awake) grey tom growled to Goldenpaw, in a husky voice, "Coz' I'm not moving a _whisker_ ; my bedding's fine! It doesn't need changing for once, an-"

Goldenpaw stepped aside, revealing Fernkit(and Amberkit; sometime throughout the grey tom's nattering, she had followed them in).

"KITS!" The cream she-cat darted forward—with surprising speed for such an old cat—to give Fernkit an elaborate, slobbery lick on the cheek.

Amberkit purred in amusment, and Fernkit glared at her, until her littermate received the same welcome. Goldenpaw's whiskers twitched.

"This is the elders' den," He purred, "Where respectful warriors and medicen cats retire, when they get old. The grumpy one is Dustmuzzle-"

"How dare you!"Hissed Dustmuzle."You piece of mangy sea-gull waste!You-"

"-He's Frostheart and Greypaw's father, and is the youngest elder." Continued Glodenpaw, unfazed by Dustmuzzle's insults. "The one who licked you is Ivyclaw, the most amazing storyteller-"

"Oh, thank you," mewed Ivyclaw, "But storytelling is _easy_. All you have to do is talk, and that's not really that hard. Have you heard-"

"-and will talk forever, if you don't interrupt her." Finished the young apprentice.

Ivyclaw let out a _mrrow_ of amusement.

 _She's nice._

"And then the sleeping tom is Seafoot, and he's 121 moons old."

Ivyclaw perked up. "He's your father's father!

"Your father's mother was Eagleflight, and she died when he and his brother— a tom called Eaglestrike, who died 6 moons ago—were born, so Eaglestrike was named after her. The littermates were given to your mother's mother to raise. That was how Stormcrash and Flamingsight met! They knew each-"

Once again, Goldenpaw cut her off from her endless garbling.

 _Interesting garbling, though._

"Sorry, but we have to go now," he chirped, "Amberkit and Fernkit wish to see the _whole_ of camp and to meet _all_ the cats! Maybe, you can tell them a story another time."

And, with that, he left, the two kits scampering after him.

 **OK, in this chapter, it doesn't show how clumsy Fernkit is; I must have calculated it wrong!**

 **BTW I will allow you to critisise my work, as long as it helps me improve, so I can write you better chapters! E.g: you could tell me of incorrect spelling, incorrect puncuation, and tell me better words to replace with others!**

 **Since my reviews have DOUBLED with OC's here's a DF scene!;D**

Shadows caressed a perfectly flat pool, encasing it with darkness and snake-like wisps.

Crouched around the pool were six cats; a silver tabby hunched beside a black-and-white she-cat, while two toms, a large stone-grey tom with piercing yellow eyes, and a midnight-black one, who was only visible as a broad-shouldered sillhouette beside the other tom, sat to their left. On the other side, were a snow-white tom with chilling blue eyes, and a dark, messy-pelted she-cat with one green eye, and one red one.

The she-cat dipped a paw into the black, murky water. Its surface rippled; sending tiny waves lapping at the shore. The cats watched, as if hypnotized, images form briefly upon the pool, before breaking and scattering into its icy depths.

Silence.

No cat spoke, until the pond was perfectly still once again.

"We need more."

It was the white tom. His words were strangely flat, betraying no traces of emotion. The cats looked at him in confusion. But they were not befuddled by _what_ he had said; it was why he had said it.

Then the black-and- white she-cat understood.

"Good idea. Smokethorn, see to it immediately!"

The grey tom narrowed his yellow eyes, as though in distaste of her command, then nodded, beckoning to the black shadow at his side, making to leave. But the she-cat, who seemed to be leader of the small group, held up her tail.

"Don't take Sharptooth. He'll only scare them. Lilacpaw will go with you."

The silver tabby purred, and trailed after Smokethorn as he retreated.

The scheme has begun.


	8. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry I couldn't update for a while; I was doing clubs and Hallowe'en!ALSO, for some reson my computer would'nt connect to the internet, until I realized I had to turn it on ;D! Thank you SO much for the reviews! 26 already! AND I've got 2 pages of them(Reviews). Its great!AND I AM REALLY HAPPY BECAUSE THIS STORY IS OVER 6000 WORDS LONG!BTW, I'm gonna start answering reviews!**

 **Matt- LOL!**

 **Guest- thanks!That's really nice of you!;D**

 **KITSTAR-DAA DOOO DAAA too you, too!;D Thanks for the OC's!**

 **Duchess Luna-I will!**

 **Shadowdapple-I could kill her off;maybe there's another Fernkit that's named after her!;D**

 **BTW, I've edited the end of this chapter to make it a bit more dramatic!**

 **REMEMBER- POST THOSE OC'S!;D**

Fernkit squeaked as she was blinded by the sun for a heartbeat; the darkness had temporally weakened her sight. Luckily, it lasted only for a heartbeat.

It took a few cloud-shifts for Fernkit to find Goldenpaw, but she did eventually: the black-and-gold tom was on a ledge to her right, that lead from the Elders' den to another cave. He was helping a wriggling Amberkit onto the slab of stone.

 _I won't need help!_

The thought encouraged Fernkit, and she hurtled herself at the risen rock, managing—just about—to latch her thorn-sharp claws onto the edge of it. Scrabbling desperately with her hindlegs, she heaved herself onto the grey slab of stone, panting heavily.

Gazing upwards, Fernkit could see the heart-shaped face of Goldenpaw. He looked astonished.

 _I bet he couldn't_ _that_ _when he was my age!_

Glowing with pride, the tiny tabby staggered to her feet, puffing out her fluffy white chest.

However, the look on Goldenpaw's face lasted only a heartbeat.

The apprentice turned towards the gaping hole before them. He beckoned the littermates with his sleek, black tail, and lead them inside.

The four small shell-nests there were empty, excluding one that contained a dozing grey tom.

" _This_ is the apprentices' den, where I sleep." Goldenpaw looked over his shoulder, "Rosepaw and Birdpaw seep here too—and _you'll_ sleep here in four moons' time." The sleeping cat let out an audible snore. Goldenpaw snorted. "I forgot about _him._ He's Greypaw, and should've been made a warrior five moons ago. But he is plain _lazy,_ so Moonstar didn't think he was ready."

Completely ignoring the apprentice's short speech, Amberkit asked:

"Where will we go after that, when we're warriors?"

"You'll go in the warriors' den."

"I know _that!_ I mean _where_?"

Goldenpaw turned to leave. "I'll show you."

After climbing a second ledge, the three companions reached the warriors' den. It looked exactly like the apprentice cave, but bigger.

Also, most of the nests were filled: in the far corner, a dark she-cat tossed and turned beside a dozing grey- and-white tom with yellow eyes; to the right of Fernkit a she-cat who looked _exactly_ like Rosepaw(reddish-brown with cream flecks—she must be Rosepaw's mother) rested next to a pale, brown and cream she-cat, who was blinking at her warily with miss-matched green-and-yellow eyes; and, sitting upright and staring directly at her, was a large grey tom, with muscles rolling beneath his pelt. His eyes were a deep, sea-blue, so dark that Fernkit felt as though she could fall into them, and tumble forever and ever.

"First tour out of the nursery?" The grey tom meowed in a voice as deep as his eyes. Amberkit and Fernkit nodded. He flicked an ear. "I thought as such…You must be Fernkit and Amberkit, Stormcrash's kits."

 _Tell me your name already!_

As if reading our main character's mind, the great grey warrior dipped his head.

"I'm Waterfang, as you're probably wondering."

The cat that looked like Rosepaw raised her head, her emerald eyes bright, "I'm Petalfall, daughter of Ivyclaw, and mother to Rosepaw and Birdpaw. I'm called Petalfall because of the cream dapples on my pelt; they look like petals falling.

"I'll tell you the names of the sleeping—or half-sleeping—cats, too. The one who looks like she's trying to murder her nest—" She flicked her tail at the wriggling black shadow, "—is Darkfeather. She's very graceful when she's awake, but has terrible nightmares of a "dark, dark forest". I tell her she has dark dreams because she's _Dark_ feather!" Petalfall purred."Then the brown-and-white she-cat with pretty eyes is Coralstorm. The day she was born, her father found a piece of coral on The Shore. Which is why she's called _Coral_ storm!" She nodded at the tom with yellow eyes, about to introduce him, but Goldenpaw beat her to it.

"He's Gullquake, my mentor! He showed me the _whole territory!_ And taught me _this!"_ Goldenpaw leaned forward, shakily lifting his hindlegs into the air. He balanced unsteadily on his forepaws for a few heartbeats, before bunching his hindlegs up, and lashing them out in a weak back-kick.

That, somehow, made him fall flat on his face.

Fernkit's whiskers twitched, and Amberkit let out a muffled _mrrow_ of laughter. Goldenpaw scrambled to his paws, flushing beneath is dark pelt.

Petalfall left the den to go hunting with Waterfang, while the golden-masked apprentice's ears drooped.

"I did it wrong. Gullquake said I had to pretend that my hindlegs were on a big rock, and I had to push it down. But I'm not strong enough…" He stared down at his paws, that looked like shadows upon the stone.

Gullquake, awoken by the sound of Goldenpaw's tumble, sat up and stretched.

"Don't be so hard on yourself!" He mewed, "You only became an apprentice yesterday, for StarClan's sake! After a few moons' practice, you'll be sending cats _flying_ with that kick!"

Goldenpaw perked up at Gullquake's praise, then cocked his head at the empty nests. "Where are the others?"

"Well, Frostheart, Wolfstorm and Tortiosetail are at The Shore hunting crabs and tortoises, while Stormcrash, Seastorm and Foxclaw left for Sunhigh patrol just you came in," A soft voice spoke. Fernkit turned to see a beautiful blue-black she-cat with indigo eyes that shone with knowledge as she continued, "Waterfang and Petalfall left to hunt near the ForestClan border a few cloud-shifts ago."

The mysterious she-cat dipped her head. " I am Bluepool, Waterfangs littermate. I'm also known as ShellClan's medicine cat." Bluepool tipped her head to the kits. Fernkit realized how much her neck ached; she had to crane her neck to look at everybody else.

She fluffed up her fur, wondering if being bigger would help.

Amberkit gave her a strange stare. "You look like you're trying to make dirt!"

"What!?"

Amberkit growled playfully, wiggling her haunches, "I'll stop you from murdering the warriors with your stinky dirt!" She announced, and, with that, Amberkit pounced on her littermate.

Feeling joy well up inside her, Fernkit let out a happy squeal, then kicked her sister's fluffy belly. Amberkit fell backwards with a yowl, and Fernkit leapt, landing squarely on her chest.

 _Aha!_

"I've got you now!"

"No you haven't!" The ginger kit suddenly rolled Fernkit over, "I've got _you_ now!"

 _Oh no you haven't!_

Fernkit rolled Amberkit over, and, in heartbeats, they were rolling over and over, each roll punctuated with a high-pitched squeak of joy.

As they play-fought, Fernkit wondered what she would do without her sister. The world would, most certainly, be very, very boring and _incredibly_ dull.

Suddenly, Amberkit, underneath her littermate, scrambled to her paws, Fernkit still clinging to her back. She stood on her fell backwards, squishing her.

Fernkit, somehow, struggled out from beneath the ginger fluff-ball.

And she _leapt._ She soared over her sister, amazed by the strength of her legs...

But she had jumped too far. The pounce had taken her over the ledge.

For a brief moment,the force of Fernkit's leap propelled her in the air, before the earth regained grip on the tiny kit, and time seemed to slow down as she plummeted towards the sand below her. Her stomach tightened.

Fernkit's eyes watered as the wind rushed in her ears and world blurred around her. Heart pounding like a frantic bird,the kit had no control over what was happening. It was as though she was in a nightmare, falling and falling forever, as helpless as a baby closed her eyes as it became all too much...

 _Is this the end?_

 **Oh no! Will Fernkit live? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **BUT, I won't post it until you've posted:**

 **One Dark Forest Med cat-DONE!Shout out to OptimusPrime2017 for the amazing Darkclaw!**

 **One Dark Forest Leader,**

 **One StarClan Leader-DONE!Shout out to Fogstar for the great Blueflame!**

 **And, VERY IMPORTANTLY, TWO StarClan Apprentices-YAY Shadowdapple did them!And more!Shout out to Shadowdapple!**

 **Post your OC's, and find out our main characters fate!**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAH!;D**

 **I AM SO EVIL!:D  
Get those OC's POURING in!**

 **BTW, PLZ check out my one-shot, What's in a name?**


	9. Chapter 6

**I'm back!:DThx for the OC's!**

Fernkit's belly lurched as she came to a halt mid-air. Her flailing paws hung limply. Heart pounding, like a gull trapped in her ribcage, Fernkit became suddenly aware of teeth meeting softly in her in the air, the tiny kit observed that Bluepool was crouched at the edge of the ledge, her neck craning at Fernkit's slight weight. Amberkit was trembling at the mouth of the warrior's den, her amber orbs stretched wide.

She'd seen her sister almost die.

Bluepool pulled then turned, and Fernkit could feel the she-cat's heart beating as she swung against her chest. Fernkit's paws trembled as Bluepool gingerly placed her on the semi-circle-shaped stone. Amberkit stared at her. Bluepool spoke, gently.

"Have you seen my den yet?"

The kits blinked.

Goldenpaw slunk out of the cave, his eyes pulsing like golden suns, round with shock.

"No," The young tom mewed, his voice ever-so-slightly shaken by the fact Fernkit had almost died, "W-we _were_ going to go…but I've got to train-"

Bluepool flicked her sleek tail for silence. "I'll take them to my den." Although it was unknown to the kits, the medicine cat was trying to distract them from Fernkit's fall. She bent down to pick Fernkit up once more. Bunching up her hind legs, she leapt to the next ledge, Amberkit clinging desperately to her tail.

Fernkit screwed her eyes shut, and felt the air whooshing around her. The sensation was similar to when she'd been falling, except without that terrible pang of fear.

Bluepool landed gracefully, and padded forwards. She set the tiny tabby down. A cream cat darted out of the crack, unlatching Amberkit from Bluepool's tail, who winced at the tiny red marks the kit's claws left.

Fernkit opened her leaf-green eyes. Before her was a massive reddish stone cliff, with a jagged crack zig-zagging from the middle. From the crack wafted a strange, tangy, _green_ scent. Fernkit wrinkled her nose at its strength.

"What's that smell?"

Bluepool glanced back at them. "Herbs," She paused for a heartbeat, "It's coming from the medicine den, where I sleep. But, before you enter, you must meet my apprentice, Birdpaw. She's Rosepaw's sister."

Fernkit squinted at the cream she-cat Bluepool was beckoning at. She expected Birdpaw to ramble on and on about something, like the rest of her family would. She was surprised as the cat simply dipped her head and muttered a quick "Greetings" in a voice even softer than her mentor's.

Bluepool opened her mouth to admit them to her den, but Amberkit was already lost amidst the herb-scent. Fernkit scurried after her.

She skidded to a halt in the gloom, her eyes wide as they surveyed the area: a long, narrow, dry cave adorned with long, narrow, dry indents that contained a large variety of herbs.

Amberkit was sniffing at a hump of strange little black seeds. Fernkit bounded over to join her sister. Turning to her, Fernkit's littermate had a mischeivious glint within her shape golden gaze.

"I dare you to eat them!" She challenged.

Narrowing her eyes, Fernkit lapped up a couple of seeds with her bright pink tongue.

"Stop!" Fernkit gulped, turning to see Bluepool staring at her, "How many have you eaten?!"

The two kits exchanged a glance.

"T-two…"Fernkit stammered, darkness couding the edges of her vision, The she-kit swayed as exhaustion threatened to overwhelm her. Unable to resist any longer, she gave in to the shadows lurking at the back of her mind. Her thoughts swirled and swirled, until only one was left, hanging in her brain:

 _Why is it always me?_

Then everything went black.  
 **ANNOUNCMENTS**

 **Tell me what you think of Bluepool and Goldenpaw after this chapter! **I now only need cats training in Dark Forest OC's!Furthermore, please check out my one-shot: _What's in a name?_**** **you can find it by clicking my name!:D**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I got lazy 0_o**


	10. Chapter 7

**A/N Hi there, peeps!**

 **Venomheart the dreamer- Thanks for reminding me!;D I edited the chapters!**

 **Wingfur-thanks for the OC's! Check the Allegiances to see their Clans!**

 **Notice: As I have now got LOADS of OC's, I've got enough, so they are officially now closed!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Fernkit's eyes fluttered open. Darkness. Feeling her mother's tongue rasp drowsily over her flank, Fernkit believed her green eyes to still be closed. Then, she blinked. Darkness:she couldn't see a thing!Her heart skipped a beat as she blinked and blinked, struggling for sight.

 _Am I blind?_

Sudenly, something outside shifted,and the full moon shed its cold glow upon the nursery, lining the motionless cats with a shimmer of silver. Even Flamingsight was still; she had ceased her grooming and had fallen into the comforting depths of sleep. Fernkit's skinny shoulders sagged with relief: she could see; she was, most certainly, _not_ blind. Padding around in her nest, Fernkit was settling down to sleep once more, when something flickered in the corner of her eye.

 _Huh?_

The tabby's brow furrowed in curiosity. Fernkit picked way over Amberkit, towards what had moved. A ghostly figure crouched beside Spiritsong, blue eyes wide.

 _Echokit?_

Fernkit remembered the day when she'd opened her eyes; Spiritsong had mentioned an "Echokit" then. She examined her: a snow-white she-kit with delicate silver patterns shimmering upon her pelt, curled up tight and whimpering.

Feeling a tinge of pity for the younger kit, she mewed:

"Are you alright?"

Echokit flinched at the sound of her voice, lifting her head warily and glancing at her, her deep blue eyes glimmering with anxiety.

"I-I…Who a-a-are y-y-y-y-y-"

"Who am I? I'm Fernkit!" The tabby interrupted. She paused as a thought popped into her mind: "Did you have a nightmare?"

Echokit nodded. She sniffed, her silver-lined ears drooping, "I-I-I d-dreamt th-th-that I-I-I-I was i-in a v-v-v-v-v-v-"

"Very?"

Echokit nodded again, before continuing.

"Very d-dark f-f-forest. A-all the st-stars w-w-were g-gone and th-there w-were no elders-s-s!"

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm hoping to upload more than one today or tomorrow! I hope.**

 **Anyways, Echokit has a slight stutter, doesn't she? She'll probably grow out of it.**

 **I decided to start a trivia thing; I saw it in** _ **Goldensun's tale**_ **, and it seemed fun, so here it is!**

 **Trivia **?****

 ** **Who is Thistleclaw's sister's warrior name?****

 **BTW, please check out my one-shot, if you haven't already!It's called "What's in a name?"!**

 **Oh, I almost forgot: I'm gonna start a vocab thing, where I ask for a new version of a word, you answer, and I put the ones I like in the A/N!**

 **Vocab**

 **The best word to describe "green"!**


	11. Chapter 8

**A/N Hi!**

 **Shadowdapple of Thunderclan- Done it!Check back, and I've changed it. Interesting words on green!I like the idea of it being calm or eager :D I'll use it!**

 **Marisa Sahagun- Somebody's finally noticed :D I had just finished reading Bluestar's Prophecy, and decided to use it to help me write my first-ever chapter. I say it was my first-ever chapter, because I like to write my chapters in my notebook before posting them, and that was the first one I wrote! ;3**

 **OptimusPrime2017- I know! She wasn't training, though, and the Dark Forest summoned her accidently. However, when she's and apprentice, she may start training. I like the word emerald, so I'll use it this chapter s:D**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

 **Galaxies**

The ghostly kit glanced up, her eyes reflecting the moon that hung outside the nursery, "I-i-it w-was scary-y!"

Fernkit rested her tail on her denmate's flank in an attempt to reassure Echokit, "Don't worry," She mewed, her emerald eyes gleaming earnestly, " _I_ had a dream about a massive cat called Emberstar who wanted to _eat_ me!"

Echokit's whiskers twitched, but she didn't seem entirely ready to fall asleep.

"Why don't we go outside and check the stars and elders?"

The silver-white kit nodded, her aqua eyes twinkling. She winked-attempted to, anyway, "A-and we can ask about E-emberstar!" She squeaked,scrambling out of the nursery exit, Fernkit fast on her paws.

Skittering out into the open, both kits gasped; a beautiful scene was shimmering before them: stars shining brightly down upon them, as silvery-white as Echokit's pelt, from the deep, velvety midnight sky that seemed to envelope the entire clearing with its mysterious darkness as it framed the glowing semi-moon.

StarClan was most certainly watching Shellclan.

"The stars are here…." Murmered Echokit, temporarily losing her stutter in her moment of awe. The two kits sat there for a while, gazing at the StarClan warriors that seemed to shift and dance in the galatic scene above them. A whole universe of galaxies awaited them. As soon as they entered StarClan, those invincible gates would open… Strange thoughts of wonder pounced upon Fernkit's mind, scrambling up her brain until she felt like she was somehow sleeping.

The first fire of dawn began weaving through the stars, eventually masking them from the kits' view. Fernkit broke from her dream-like trance.

"Let's check the elders, now!"

Echokit blinked, easing from her awe as she remembered their mini-mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Since nobody answered the last trivia, it's still the same one!**

 **Vocab**

 **Another word for "awe", or a word to describe it!**

 **Please review!;D**


	12. Chapter 9

**A/N Hi, Bob Noodles ;D**

 **OptimusPrime2017- Thanks! :)**

 **Shadowdapple of Thunderclan- Congratulations for winning the trivia! Here's a Fernkit plushie!*Throws Fernkit plushie* Awe, amazing, stunning- great words!**

 **Why do I always put ! at the end of sentences?!**

The two kits dashed to the 'den-wall', as ShellClan named it. Bounding up the ledges- Fernkit escorting Echokit over the higher ones- they skidded to a halt outside the elders' cave.

They crept inside, standing so that the moonlight filtered onto the nests. All were full. Seeing that Ivyclaw was awake,the tiny feline did not hesitate in padding forward.

The elderly cat pricked her ears at the sight of them, and immediately began speaking:  
"What are you doing up so late? Nevermind, are you here for a story?"

"Yep!"Squealed Fernkit.

Echokit nodded, her little head bobbing up and down, like a seagull floating on the wavy sea.

Ivyclaw continued,

"OK!...So…I've got…Shellclan-that's us-Forestclan,Streamclan,Shadeclan,Anceint Nightclan- a bit of a scary story-The Great Storm,The Exploding Mountain…Ooh!Mountainclan…Emberstar, Moonstar-"

"Emberstar!"

Ivyclaw's eyes widened."Are you sure?Usually only the older kits ask for that! You see, the younger kits sometimes get nightmares- although not as bad as if I told them about Nightclan- and I get in a tad little bit of trouble-"

"We want to hear about Emberstar!" Persisted the tiny tabby, while Echokit nodded, but suddenly she no longer seemed to like the idea.

Still looking slightly surprised, Ivyclaw sat up, curling her tangle-furred tail around her aged paws. She cleared her throat.

"Once upon a time, when I was a young cat- an apprentice to be exact- there lived a rogue. A mountain rogue. She was small, with hard features and a navy-blue kittypet tendril around her neck-"

"Because she _was_ a kittypet?" Questioned Echokit, her pale eyes curious.

Ivyclaw glanced at her, shaking her head. Then she continued.

"Her tendril wasn't just any tendril…it was studded with dog teeth, and _cat_ teeth."

Echokit gasped, while, Fernkit felt repulsed at the thought- who would wear such a thing?!

 _It's horrible!_

"She wore the tendril as, some cats believed, she came from Bloodclan.

"Bloodclan is- was- a vicious Clan from the mainlands. It was a cruel Clan, and murdered many a cat. Many say that Emberstar was caught up in the Great Storm- along with her rogue band and some of the cats that make up Shadeclan today- and was swept here by the sea."

"Felines think this because Emberstar matches this description perfectly, and was often seen killing innocent cats who dare enter the mountains."

Fernkit furrowed her brow.

"What about Mountainclan?"

 **So, what do you think about Ivyclaw and Echokit?**

 **Trivia**

 **How did Longtail become blind?**

 **Vocab**

 **Another word for 'night'.**


End file.
